Wilhelm Ryan
Wilhelm Ryan is the central villian of The Amory Wars. Originally one of the twelve Mages who ruled over the 12 sectors of Heaven's Fence, Ryan became discontented with his position equal to eleven other Mages. Thus, Ryan began the Mage Wars. At its end he took on the title Supreme Tri-Mage. Ryan is also the commander of the Red Army. Background Year Of The Black Rainbow Wilhelm Ryan was elected to become the Mage of Sector 6, succeeding Sundihar Jepp, by 10 of the 11 other Mages, with Covent Marth being the only one who disagreed with them. After a time, Ryan's Red Army grew to such a size that the other Mages began to see it as a threat. They were right to do so, as Ryan took over Sector's 10 and 12 by force, killing the respective Mages of those sectors. The Mage of Sector 1, Althaddeus Favor, joined forces with Ryan, and the heads of Sectors 2 and 3 surrendered, making Ryan realize the true potential of a captured Mage. He continued his efforts, capturing the Mages of Sectors 5 and 7. Sectors 8, 9 and 11 then banded their efforts, in a skirmish that became known as the War of the Western Third. Ryan emerged from the battle victorious, capturing all three of the Mages, but his body was badly injured in the war. Only two Mages remained now, Althaddeus Favor and Covent Marth. Althaddeus Favor disappeared, and it remains unknown what happened to him. Ryan moved in on his home, the House Atlantic. Marth, knowing from the beginning that he was the one who would take down Ryan, destroyed Ryan's citadel at the Hub on Sinosure, where all Mages used to have a place. Marth, confident in his victory returned to his own citadel, the only one left standing, but was met by a still very much alive Ryan. Ryan evaporated Marth, leaving no trace of him, and thus ended the Mage Wars. Ryan deemed himself Supreme Tri-Mage over all of Heaven's Fence. After a day and night of jubilant celebration and drunken debauchery in the city of Apity Prime, a mysterious Black Rainbow appeared in the sky, visible from all the planets of Heaven's Fence. Ryan saw the Black Rainbow as God challening Ryan's rule. Ryan later had Pearl Hohenberger captured, and encased in a glass coffin suspended above a deadly pit, while Mayo manipulated Pearl's husband Leonard Hohenberger into doing his bidding. He also received the inactive bodies of Coheed and Cambria, who were later activated by Jesse. Following her activation, Cambria had a mental battle with Ryan, which Cambria won. The combined forces of KBI and the Prise destroyed House Atlantic, and Ryan, along with the Black Rainbow, disappeared. The Second Stage Turbine Blade Ryan initially remains in the background, as Mayo Deftinwolf sets his own plan into motion to kill the Kilgannon children, and capture Coheed and Cambria in order to use them to destroy Sector 12. After Mayo accidentally fails to eliminate Claudio, and then Coheed and Cambria escape captivity aboard the Gloria Vel Vessa, Ryan demotes him and promotes Vielar Crom to General in his place. Wilhelm Ryan sends his Onstantine Priests to handle Mayo's mission. Afterwards, Ryan meets with the Council of Eurocons, his own replacement for the Mages he overthrew, who watch over the 12 Sectors crushing all who oppose him. After one of the Council stands up to Ryan, he has him taken away, reminding the council they exist solely for his pleasure. Still worried about Claudio, predicted in the Book of Ghansgraad as the one who will be his downfall, Ryan allows the Onstantine Priests to mutate into creatures far worse than they already were, and hunt him down. Ryan then oversaw the mutation of Coheed and Cambria into what he believed they were truly meant to be: the Monstar and the White Ruineer respectively. This was the final stage of Ryan's grand plan; once Coheed had fully transformed into the Monstar, it destroyed Star VII, disrupting the Keywork and sending the nine planets of Sector 12 into a free-fall through space. The Prise, in an attempt to save the remaining 69 planets sacrificed their physical bodies to restore the Keywork. Eliminating the Prise and Sector 12, home to Mariah Antilleria's rebellion, was the true purpose of Ryan plan. Mayo, having eliminated Mariah himself, brought her head to his master, the Surpreme Tri-Mage. Pleased with Mayo's work, he re-promotes him to Head General. In Keeping Secrets Of Silent Earth: 3 6 years after the events of Second Stage Turbine Blade, Ryan has made the events and deaths of Coheed and Cambria public knowledge. However, he manipulates the information in order to improve his image, making the couple look like terrorists instead of victims. Later, Ryan discusses with Mayo Deftinwolf the issue of the House Atlantic's lack of power. In order to keep the fortress running, the Prise must be used as a power source. However, it is believed that they all sacrificed themselves in order to keep the Keywork from falling into chaos after the Monstar was activated. However, an officer reports to Deftinwolf that a pulse of Keywork energy is found on the storm planet of Donar. The Red Army is deployed in force to locate and seize this energy. They discover the Grail Arbor, hidden beneath the waves of the storm ravaged planet, which defeats them and escapes. Ryan orders an immediate pursuit, which leads to a direct confrontation on Silent Earth: 3. There, the Supreme Tri-Mage personally oversees the offensive, hoping to crush Inferno's rebellion. However his forces are unprepared for the sudden restoration of the Prise race, which destroy the Red Army and then corner Ryan himself. Seeing no other way out, Wilhelm surrenders. He is brought before a tribunal representing all the worlds of Heaven's Fence. He quietly threatens every single soul in the room, demanding he be released and claiming that if they do, no harm will come to them. Inferno rejects the offer and begins listing his crimes. For two days the proceedings go on, with Inferno and Ryan debating the nature of god as they go, before Inferno suddenly stops. Recognizing that he could go on for another month about Ryan's war crimes and atrocities, he decides to simply call for a vote. With the exception of one man, they all declare that Ryan should be executed. Ryan's response is simple: "Kill me if you can". They take him to a chamber and use one of Ryan's own machines to burn him alive from the inside out. For a little while, it appears all is well after his death. However, his body then disappears seemingly into thin air, and it is revealed that Ryan used the proceedings and execution as a ploy to prove to his divine power. Mayo Deftinwolf and House Atlantic's chief scientists resurrect the Supreme Tri-Mage by using a cloned body to transfer his conscious into. That night, everyone in the Keywork dreams of him devouring Heaven's Fence, and they awoke to find him alive and well. He declares that he is now officially god and will now take his vengeance upon Heaven's Fence. At the same time, he baits Inferno into attacking House Atlantic, where Vielar Crom is powering up an all-powerful war machine. Sure enough, Inferno does attack, this time determined to kill Ryan himself. However he is unexpectedly accompanied by Claudio Kilgannon, the Crowing himself, whose presence rallies the fighters against Ryan. Deciding the time had come to power up his secret weapon, he orders Vielar Crom to initiate "the Rise of House Atlantic." The Prise are suddenly disintegrated in the air, officially making Ambellina the last of their species, and House Atlantic is revealed to be the hand of an enormous metal giant controlled by Vielar Crom. It wipes out both the Red Army and the Rebels, but when it attempts to shoot down the Grail Arbor, it is suddenly struck right back by Claudio's own energy field. It is so powerful that it tatters House Atlantic and sends it tumbling back to the ground, allowing the Grail Arbor to retreat. Ryan is then left to ponder the fact that there is now definitively a power greater than himself in the universe. Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV Vol. 1: From Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness Mayo informs Wilhelm Ryan that one of the Onstantine Priests has been killed and speaks his fear that Claudio is the Crowing -- the one prophesied to challenge Ryan's rule. Ryan agrees that Claudio is indeed the Crowing, but tells Mayo not to fear. He senses another being, more powerful than the Crowing, who intends to side with them. Later, Ryan has a group of traitors on Kalline murdered, claiming "there is no court to Judge the treason you have sinned!" Ryan then anticipates an attack from Inferno's rebellion and sends Mayo out to ambush them. The individual who Ryan believed would side with them is revealed to by The Writer. Ironically, The Writer is also the god who Ryan has so long sought to usurp. Determined to end his own suffering, the Writer wounds Claudio, kills Ambellina, and departs. With Mayo having killed Inferno, this leaves Claudio alone to confront Ryan on Apity Prime. Category:Characters Category:The Amory Wars Category:Year of the Black Rainbow Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade Category:In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1: From Fear Through The Eyes Of Madness Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2: No World for Tomorrow